Divine Intervention
by Krymson Tyde
Summary: Harry has two scars that will mark him forever as a pawn of a battle raging between Heaven and Hell. But Harry will learn that every thorn has it's rose. slash, dark themes, and relegious issues, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

As he surveyed the scars on his forearms he was hit with the tragic humor of this scene. Witches were known from the beginning of time, as evil, as servants of the devil, women who whored themselves to the devil for revenge and power. Of course he knew men and women were witches, and he also know they were not evil.

Witches however were always seen as to be involved in occult, and Wicca and other such religions, even today the word witch seems to always clash with the word church or catholic. So seeing a catholic witch would be considered a little odd. Most witches didn't have a religion, at least most at Hogwarts.

His lips twisted into a smirk as he traced the scar on his right arm with his fingers. The scar was in the form of a cross, one of those crosses that you'd crucify someone on. The vertical part of the cross was a slim jagged red line, drawing from just below the base of his wrist to center of his palm. The horizontal line crossed over the center of the longer line directly over the vital veins in his wrist.

Harry Potter, the famous wizard forever cursed as the boy who lived, renown for escaping the clutches of Voldemort at least five times sat leaned against the door to his small bedroom, gently re-tracing the scars with his lips in a benign smirk and a glaze over his normally vibrant emerald eyes. His once short black hair now hung wildly to the nape of his neck and his overgrown bangs hung over his eyes.

Harry Potter, now sixth year at Hogwarts was forever branded with the mark of God.

Now do you really think Harry gave those scars to himself three weeks ago after he snuck out to meet Remus Lupin at the edge of private drive? No, true Harry had several problems, but Harry couldn't find the nerve to cut himself, sure every now and then there was the slap he administered to himself. But Harry didn't like the idea of a knife slicing into his flesh, the word slice sent shivers down his spine.

Harry's Wizard hating uncle gave him those scars three weeks go. Uncle Vernon was sick of having to deal with Harry, he was sick of having the whore of the devil sharing, no stealing his house. So Vernon thought if he cut crosses onto Harry's wrist he'd stop being a wizard.

But Vernon's "good" intentions went array. Because after Vernon had cleaned up the cuts, and he was very careful to be sure they would scar, and was sure Harry would live. Harry's body started to glow, not much, in fact it was barely noticeable, but Vernon saw it. He dragged Harry up to his room and locked him in.

Harry was allowed to leave two weeks later. When he came downstairs to make breakfast the Dursly family was shocked to see the boy without his glasses and Harry calmly explained he no loner needed them. For a week they kept seeing Harry change, his hair grew faster, his eyes grew brighter, and his hearing and sense grew sharper.

It was now two a.m. and Harry had just ran downstairs for dinner, and ran up when he heard Vernon start to move in the room down the hall. So now, Harry was leaning against the door pondering.

_I shouldn't be here. _He decided suddenly._ I should leave…I shouldn't be at Hogwarts either…I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. _He realized. _I don't want to see Ron and his fake best friend act. He was never there for me…he never could see beyond his own nose. Hermione…screw her. Screw them. I'll leave…Hedwig can carry a message to Dumbledore. _

He crawled onto his bed and over to the night dresser where he kept his writing supplies and scribbled a quick note.

_Dear Albus. _

_ I'm leaving Private drive. I have a problem, unfortunately I don't think being near the wizarding world will solve it. You see I'm looking for something, something I won't find at Hogwarts or with my "friends". You might think that Sirius' death is the cause of this. Don't. His death is not the reason for my realization, it is the start of my own personal epiphany. I doubt you'll recognize me, but I'll return next week in order to attend school. In the mean time, if you try and find me I will hurt you or whoever you send. _

_ Harry _

_ P.S. Would you mind looking after Hedwig? _

Harry folded the letter and placed it in an envelope before handing it to Hedwing. "Stay with Dumbeldore, girl, I'll see you soon." The owl affectionately nipped her master's nose and cocked her head at him. "No, I have to set some thing right with myself. Be careful, girl, okay?" The owl nodded and flew off into the night.

Harry watched her fly away and when she was out of sight he grabbed his wand and a small bag of money which included his key to gringotts, before walking out the door. He walked down the stairs silently, and out the front door. Harry reached curb and looked back at the house. He saw a light wink on it Uncle Vernon's room, he was a light sleeper. Harry raised an arm and waited a second or two for the knight bus to arrive.

When the large purple bus rolled into view Harry calmly walked up the stairs and into it.

"'Ello sir, my name's Stan,-" Stan started when Harry cut him off. He dropped fifteen gallons into Stan's open palm.

"I know the fee, Stan." Harry smiled. "Remember me?"

"Erm….."

Harry shook the hair away from his face he laughed as Stan actually gasped.

"Harry Potter! Look a' you! Damn kid, you've grown!"

"Thanks Stan, how're things going? My family doesn't let me get the prophet." Harry jerked a thumb at the house and noticed Stan's gaze fix on his hand. Harry froze realizing Stan had seen the scar. The doors closed behind Harry. _Damn it! _

Stan snatched his palm and examined it, luckily he didn't see the majority of the cross, just the palm because Dudley's shirt was a little long for him. "Where'd you get this cut!"

"My cousin," Harry lied, "Him'n me were playing around the other day, we got a little to rough and I got scrapped against an iron fence, my uncle had to take me to the hospital!" Harry managed a small smile and was shocked that Stan believed him completely.

"Boys get so rough, you be careful kid, you ain't exactly a wrestler."

"Diagon Alley, Stan!" Harry laughed and selected a bed in the back of the buss. He lay down and shut his eyes, drifting into a light sleep. He woke up to Stan yelling his name.

"We're here Harry!"

Harry yawned and slipped out of the bus and stepped onto the curb. "Thanks a lot Stan!"

"Enjoy yourself Harry, and be careful!" Stan drove off. Harry smiled, he always had good memories of that bus. He stuffed his hands in is pockets and noticed suddenly it was day time. He decided the first thing he needed was money, so he trudged of to gringotts. As he walked through the crowds in his muggle attire he got a lot of stares, not all of them from confusion. Harry was as good looking as his godfather. Harry realized that everyone in Diagon alley wore unflattering black robes, he couldn't see one pretty girl, nice faces, girls who would be beautiful. But no stunners.

Harry shrugged the thought of and waltzed into gringotts and approached one of the goblins. "Morning." He flashed the goblin a charming smile. "I need to get some money out of my safe."

"Name."

"Harry Potter."

The goblins eyes darted sharply back to him. Harry smiled and brushed his bangs behind his ear, showing the scar. "Ah….Mr. Potter, this way please."

It led him to a cart, the ride was nothing unusual. Suddenly a question popped into Harry's mind. "Sir?"

"Yes…."

"Can wizard money be changed into muggle money?"

"Well yes there is an exchange, but why would you want to do that. Key please."

"Oh, just curious." Harry smirked, handing the goblin the key. He was starting to like smirking. He stepped into the vault and was again taken back by the sheer amount of money he had. But never the less he filled a large bag with gallons and the stepped back into the cart. "Do you think you could convert this to muggle money for me?" Harry asked. The goblin just starred.

An hour later Harry was strolling through shops of muggle London with twelve thousand dollars in his wallet and thoughts of new clothing on his mind. His gaze rested on an expensive looking boutique and he walked in.

He walked out three hours later and seven thousand dollars poorer with four bags jammed with clothing and two men who had volentered to carry them back to his hotel for him. Harry explained he didn't have a hotel and they took him to the nicest and closest hotel they could find.

Harry paid for one of the expensive suits for seven nights, when the receptionist a very young lady asked him for his address and credit card information, Harry smiled brilliantly at her in the most seductive manner possible and explained he wanted to pay when he checked out, in cash. He slipped her five hundred dollars and asked her to fill in fake information and told her he'd give her the money when he checked out. The sweet looking lady couldn't say no.

Harry felt like a filthy rich gangster when he thank the two men with two hundred dollars each and a very flirty smile. Harry was escourted to the suit, not having any idea what was going on, but pretending he'd done this thousands of times. The man who escorted him opened the door by sliding a plastic card into a whole in the door. A green light buzzed and the door swung open. The man handed Harry the room key and left with a big smile.

Harry stood there dazed. The room was huge, with a gigantic Tv, a kitchen and a set of stairs that upon further exploration led to the master bathroom and a gigantic bed clothed in red sheets and a plasma tv on the wall.

Harry looked through the hotel book and grinned at the food menu. He called down and order lobster, filet some French word, soup, fries, and three different types of desert.

The food arrived in fifteen minutes, Harry sat down on the leather couch and switched on the tv. He order a movie called the matrix and watched in fascination, with lobster juice dripping on his shirt. "No! Run Neo!" He yelled when Neo and Agent Smith were fighting in the subway. He deiced he was going to enjoy this week very, very much.

The next morning, his room key safe in his pocket Harry, dressed in low rise black jeans and thick green sweater with sleeves that covered his hands to the bas of his fingers. He took a cab to the brick wall were that was the entry to Diagon Alley and stood perplexed. To get out of Diagon Alley you just walked through the bricks, but Harry never had to get in before.

He pressed random bricks for a few minutes before he was slamming into the wall and trying to hit every brick, when a hand laid itself on his shoulder. Harry looked up to see a man standing there smirking. Affectionate dark blue eyes sparkled down at him. The man's light golden brown hair fell around his face in sleek fluffy perfect waves. In fact Harry'd never seen such a….pretty man before.

"Need a hand kid?"

"No." Harry huffed. "I'm perfectly fine." Harry looked again at this man nod noticed he also was in jeans and a muggle shirt and carried no wand.

"Well, then open the door." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…." Harry tapped three bricks and winced. "Look's like they changed the pattern….hahaha…ha."

The man expertly tapped a few bricks and they rearranged themselves to form a door. But Harry realized this was not the door to Diagon Alley. It was Knockturn Alley, Harry remember bumping into Hagrid here in his second year.

Harry jumped away form the man as he started to walk in. "This is Knockturn Alley!"

"I know kid, ya coming?"

"Why should I follow you!" Harry fired back.

"Got any better ideas?"

Harry quickly shut his mouth and ran after the man. "And don't call me kid."

"Alright, then I'll call you froggie cause you have green eyes."

"Damn it." Harry growled. "Fine call me kid, bastard." Harry did know why he was following this man, but he liked him, in fact Harry liked him a lot.

"Well you could call me Bastard, but I prefer Rome."

"What kind of a name is Rome?" Harry grumbled. Rome just laughed. Harry moved closer to Rome, because it was better to be near him them the very odd people here. "This place is creepy."

"Ya get used to it." Rome shrugged.

"Who said I'd be coming here more often! And where the hell are we going you rapist!"

Rome laughed again, Harry was starting to like that laugh. "I'm sure you'll be coming here quite a lot, Harry." He dropped the slangy voice he once used, now he sounded educated and well bred.

Harry froze. "How did you know my name?" _He's a death eater! Death eater! No, he doesn't feel like one….Great Harry just trust the guy who you "feel" is good. _

"Come on and I'll explain. My boss sent me to find you." Rome said distantly. "We're going to get you something to eat."

Harry followed Rome, now more tenitavely with his arms crossed over his chest. He followed Rome in a building, inside was noisy, and the air was full of smoke and the smell of death, but he followed Rome to a table in the back. "Relax Harry, if I were a death eater I'd be dragging you to Voldemort unconscious in a sack."

"Yeah I guess…But what if your getting me to trust you, so then you lead me to Voldemort."

"I could be," Rome shrugged, his eyes laughed. "But I don't think I am, do you?"

"No." Harry admitted. "But I still want to know how you know my name."

"I know you've run away from your aunt and uncle, I know you have scars in the shape of crosses on your hands, I know your uncle gave them to you, I know Sirius left you recently-"

"How do you know Sirius!" Harry snapped.

"He and I worked together a….long time ago." Rome starred of into the distance. "Good man…he is a very good man."

"is?"

"Sorry," Rome attempted to smile, but his eyes betrayed something Harry couldn't identify, in a second it vanished. "Miss him."

"You work for the ministry." Harry guessed.

"No, the ministry is not something I want to ever run in with."

"You were sent by Dumbledore."

"Never." Rome spat. "I'd slit your wrists before I worked for him."

Harry for the second time in the past ten minutes froze. He hardly knew this man and already Rome was treating him like a son, something to protect. "You say that like your serious." Harry said softly. Rome glanced at him in question.

"Harry now that Sirius isn't here…I feel inclined to take care of you. Sirius was my best friend, or closest thing I ever had to one, him and James, and Remus of course. Pettigrew…." Rome's eyes became glossier. "You know the story I'm sure."

"How did you know Sirius?" Harry asked, again his voice cold and detached, but weak and quiet.

"He hit some hard times, his family was out to get him, so he came to me, said he need some help and I gave it to him."

"How?"

"You ever heard of the mob." Rome smiled. Harry was shocked. "Figured not. You see London is run by the gangs, there's six big ones, Killers, Blood Hounds, Satan's priest, uh….the united hobos of London, London Guns, and God's Reapers. Satan's Priest and God's reapers are blood rivals. The priests think that we're hypocrites because God is perfect and he kills no one. We're the devils. The priests believe that god is the perfect divine being and no human deserves to be under his rule. We believe that God is as perfect as any human can be, but he created a flawed world, we are the ones he sent to keep things in order and find the divine priests of his order."

"What?" Harry asked. "I got that the priests are against the reapers, and I get their mind set, but what's this divine priest?"

"The reapers follow the orders of a man named…Well we don't know his name, but we just call him the Don, it's a joke, you know the mafia and all. So the Don used to study the bible, and he found this quote that made a reference to beings called reapers, god's reapers. So the Don started to re search god's reapers and he found references to a book called Hybrid Genesis. It's a book all about God, and said to be written by Satan in the blood of sinners. Don spent five years looking for it, and he found it.

"Hybrid Genesis revealed that God was constantly in mourning for the world he created which was flawed, God was anguished because people kept making themselves wrong for his mistake. God wanted people t forgive him for his own mistake and accept the flawed nature of humanity and the world. So God sent his angel Adonis to descended to earth and become the divine priest. Adonis, loved god so much that he descended to earth and became a priest. Adonis preached to people that they must not beg for God for forgiveness, but forgive God.

"So Adonis became the divine priest." Harry murmured. Rome nodded and continued.

"So Adonis gained followers who joined his order and they became the divine priests. They had sex with whores, drank, and gambled, in fact they were awful priests. But they fuffiled God's will which was for people to forgive him for their flaws. God thought Adonis did so well that he sent down another angel, Vallon the deceiver. Vallon refused to give up his wings so god threw him out of heaven.

"Alone, Vallon spited God, and he killed scores of people….Until he met a young woman named Lily. Lily fell in love with Vallon despite the fact that he killed people, and gradually Vallon gave up his murderous urges to be with Lily. But God decided to punish Vallon by killing Lily. Vallon, now so lost and mentally twisted, he began to believe God was perfect. That humans were flawed, and they all deserved to go to Hell.

"Vallon became Satan's priest. But Lily had one child, A boy whom Vallon named Auron. Auron continued his fathers preaching through our all time, and the title Satan's priest was passed down for centuries."

"Satan's Priest and the Divine Priests were always at head with each other. Both Vallon and Adonis' continued for centuries to this very day. Twenty years ago the war between us had finally cooled down and then Sirius came. Sirius was named The Divine Priest reborn. We knew he was special and we kept him safe…Until Pettigrew. I never saw him again after Pettigrew betrayed them."

Harry sat there shocked. "So the Don based his gang off Adonis' teachings, you guys are trying to find the divine priest."

"Yes." Rome smiled. "Harry, Lord Voldemort is a direct descendent of Vallon. We believe he is actually Satan's Priest. That would naturally, since you two are such enemies, lead us to believe that you are one of the Divine Priests."

Harry took the news surprisingly well. "I don't believe in God."

"No one said you have to." Rome smiled. "You will change London and this world, no matter what the hell you believe in. We're not some weird ass religious cult. We believe something. Satan's Priests are a religious cult."

"Still….."

"We're not even sure if you are a divine priest. But either way we're going to see the Don because I'm going to take care of you."

Harry found his head throbbing. "Sorry, but this is a lot to absorb."

"Don't worry Harry….just go to sleep."

"Bu…." Harry started before sleep washed over him. "You….How'd you do that?"

Rome just grinned at him. "No worries, Harry…You'll be fine."


	2. Welcome to the twilight zone

Harry woke up to something that sounded like Jerry Springer in his hotel room. He groggily sat up and looked over the balcony at the rest of the room. He saw Rome sitting the couch cackling. "Why'd you kidnap me!"

"Shut up Harry and get down here, I ordered bakfast!"

Harry trotted down the stairs and sat down in front of the tv. "Whatcha watchin'?"

"Jerry Springer, my daughters a teenage slut."

Harry couldn't surprise his own cackles as he started to attack the pancakes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm taking you to see the Don, if I'm going to take care of you, you need to join the mob!"

"Mob?" Harry sniggered.

"Mob, gang, same thing." Rome waved a hand he lanced down to Harry's hands where were stabbing pancakes and shoving them in his mouth "Can you possibly use a knife?"

"No."

An hour later they were both dressed in suits and in a taxi. Harry couldn't stop fidgeting. Rome just smirked at the boys nervousness. The cab let them of and Rome paid him.

"Now Harry, do not lie to the Don. He knows…I think he's psychic or something, just be honest and remember, play to your skills." Rome said, gripping his shoulders.

"But…" Harry drifted off and ran after Rome, who'd vanished through a door. They went down three flights of stairs until they reached something that looked like a club. Two men guarded the door with very big guns.

"Morning Rome." One of them said.

"Whose the kid?"

"New meat." Rome smirked and all three men laughed. Harry just glared. The two doors swung open to reveal a long hall lined with weapons and Harry was shell shocked. "Well pick something Harry."

"I've never used a gun before."

Rome rolled his eyes. "It's just like aiming a spell, just adjust your body and think where you want it to go." He selected a black belt with two slim black guns enamled in red and handed it to Harry. The boy fumbled with it before tying it around his hips. He felt a little bulky with the new weight on his hips, but he followed Rome anyway.

"Rome, these are heavy!"

"You get used to it, Harry." Rome dropped back and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Don't worry, be confident, but not cocky, okay? Don't fumble with your pants." Harry's fingers dropped to his sides. "And relax, your James' son, he's a legend around here!"

"Why the hell does everyone know me because of my damn parents!" Harry snarled. "No one knows me, just my scar!"

Rome grinned at Harry's outburst. "Your more like Sirius then James, You may have Lily's eyes, but you have Sirius sparkle. The Don'll love that."

Harry finally grinned. Rome flung open a door to reveal a red room, with black furniture and several people milling around. "My Donyness, sir." Rome teased with an elaborate bow

"Goof."

Harry's gaze darted to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her hair was like pure gold, that fell in perfectly tousled curls around her oval face. Her eyes were dark blue, and gorgeous and deep. Her lips were pouty, but not overdone. She looked at him and those eyes widened, and then she started to laugh.

"Rome quit being an idiot." A deep voice said from the couch.

"Sorry Your Donliness, but I would like to introduce you to Mr. Harry Potter."

Harry stepped forward and tried not to fiddle with his pants.

"Did you select those guns yourself Mr. Potter?" The man had a slight English accent.

"No, Sir, Rome did." Harry paused and considered Rome's words. _"Be honest"_. "But I'm starting to like them a lot."

"Do you like the colors?"

"Yeah…it's a very gothic combination." Harry winced, knowing the answer was bad.

"How old are you kid?"

"Sixteen."

"Your James' son."

"Yes Sir." Harry nodded.

"You look a lot like him…Mr. Black was your god father."

"He was."

"Did you like your god father?"

"He meant the world to me and I would kill to have him back." Harry didn't even think, he just blurted it out. He thought he saw a flash of pearl white teeth from the dark patch on the couch. The Don liked honesty and passion.

"And what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"It's stupid. I hate it there, the people are immature idiots who won't even Say the name Voldemort. And the entire wizarding world thinks I'm supposed to kill Voldemort. They believe in some old crackpot witches prophecies and I don't give a damn!" Harry took a deep breath at the end of his rant.

The Don laughed. "I like you kid, you got that spark. Now…Can you fire a gun."

"No."

"Try."

A target man popped up from the floor and Harry glanced at Rome who nodded. The raven haired boy took his gun from it's holister and placed his fingers on the trigger. He positioned his body sideways so his body was directly facing the Don, but he was looking at the target. He pressed his finger down on the trigger and was prepared for the whiplash, a wand did the same thing.

The shot hit the man right in the heart. Everyone was silent for a moment before the Don ordered. "Do it again."

Harry shot again and this time the bullet went through the head. "Did I do something wrong."

"Your good kid." The Don laughed. "Come here."

Harry walked over.

"Show me your wrists."

Harry hesitantly rolled up his sleeves and exposed the inside of his wrists where the cuts were. The Don's hands shout out and grabbed Harry's wrist. This man had very big hands. The Don was a very powerful man….and a tall one, Harry decided.

"They've scarred…and pretty badly." The Don remarked. "Very nicely scarred though." He let Harry go. "Look kid, some things gotta change. First that scar on your forehead. Doyle."

A young dark haired man walked over to the couch. "Yeah boss?"

"Can we get the forehead scar removed?"

"You can get rid of it!" Harry gasped in awe. The beautiful girl giggled. Doyle examined his scar.

"Totally removable," Doyle nodded. "The wrists however are too deeply scarred. There's scarring in his nerves."

"The wrists are fine," The Don nodded. "Kid Doyle's a wizard. He takes care of the reapers when we get banged up, he's going to fix you up, when you come back we'll make the final decision."

Harry followed Doyle out. "So how long will it take to remove?"

"Eh…fifteen minutes or so."

"Fifteen minutes!" Harry gasped. "Why didn't anyone tell me that!" He snarled.

"Because, you're the boy who lived, ya gotta have that scar." Doyle grinned, his warm brown eyes also sparkled.

"Well fuck it I don't want to be the boy who lived. I'm Harry Potter." Harry announced and Doyle laughed.

"You're gonna do okay kid."


	3. Shoot him

Hello world….tired…shall say no more.

random-daisy: Lol, I love anne rice! And yes very inspired by memnoch the devil. Yeah the explination was fast, don't worry I'll give several more though. Thanks!

VicApprentice: Thank you! I'll be more clearer, lol.

Armitage Blade: You laugh because I'm different I laugh because your all the same. Lol it's on my friends t-shirt. Thank u though, glad it's different.

Harry returned to the red room twenty minutes later, with a very pleased saunter. "Look who doesn't have a scar!" He grinned at Rome.

"You look older without that thing on your head. Bloody Dumbledore for not getting rid of it." Rome grumbled. "We've made our decision." He whispered in Harry's ear.

"Am I staying?"

"Can't tell you."

"Rome!" Harry growled.

"Did I just hear something?"

"Bastard." Harry grumbled. He took his position in the center of the room and gulped nervously. "Uh….Mr. Don, sir?"

"Don is fine, kid." The man's voice echoed through the room.

"Okay, Don, can I stay?" Harry shifted his weight from one hip to the other.

"Yeah….But you have to pass one simple test."

Two men practically dragged in a whimpering fourty something old man, balding and pleading desperately. "Please! I have a wife and kids to support, and my wife has HIV, and the kids are my life!" he begged, he was chained to the floor by silver shackles, but this didn't hamper his pleas.

Harry's heart all but stopped. "What is the test?" Harry asked, but he knew all to well what he had to do.

"Kill him, as little blood as possible please."

The former boy who lived starred in shock at the dark patch where the Don sat. "Are you serious?"

"If your not you'll walk out now."

Harry took a deep breath and turned back to the man. "So what's your name?"

"Stan."

"Talk to me Stan." Harry murmured as he cocked his gun.

"I live in a one bedroom apartment with my family, my wife Betty, makes the best lasagna in London. She's the sweetest thing. And I work at the factory every day so I can bring home some money. She needs to take her pills for the HIV. We haven't told the kids yet."

Harry inspected the gun and Stan fell silent. "Don't stop Stan, tell me about the factory."

Everyone in the room looked at Harry extremely interested.

"My best friend lost his leg there. It's an iron mill, the machinery's dangerous, and I've got six operations from injuries I got. We're so bad in debt I can't even give my kids breakfast. My oldest kid, his names Bill and he's a genius, and we can't even afford for him to go to school. And my baby girl, she's retarded."

Harry aimed the gun at Stan, when an idea popped into his head. _"Mob likes to be quiet about killing people right? So if this guys got friends…a lot, enough to be a problem I don't have to kill him!_ "Know a lot of people Stan?"

"Oh yeah, I went to high school with one of the lawyers, we still talk once in a while, he and Betty are good friends. And all my friends in my building, they lend us money when we need it. And the boss at the factory likes me a whole lot. Oh and I know a whole bunch of lawyers, did I tell you about the one I went to high school with?"

_"Lawyers are a problem." _Harry thought surpressing a grin. "So how goods this lawyer your wife's friends with."

"He's really good! He charged this guy who left no fingerprints at a crime with murder! He's one of the best there is."

Several people in the room caught onto Harry's plan and a few grins lit the room. Including the beautiful woman's. Harry smiled back at her. Harry turned back to the Don. "What will Harry do next?" he smirked. Suddenly he swung his arm you and pulled the trigger.

Stan barked in fear and surprise, and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the bullet to bury itself in his head, but it never did. After a moment he opened his eyes and jumped at the bullet whole in the wall next to him.

Everyone was silent, until the Don began to clap. "Excellent Harry, your in."

"In?" Harry asked. Rome wrapped him in a huge bear hug.

"Harry I so proud of you!" Rome wiped a fake tear from his eyes. "I never thought I'd see the day Lily's son joined the mob."

The beautiful woman laughed. "So your James' son? I would have said you looked like Sirius!" She extended a manicured hand with elegant dark blue nails. "Lola Felix."

"Uh….I'm Harry."

"Rome he's so cute!" Lola squealed. "Don, can I help Rome education him on mobyness!"

"Doyle, Nicky! Get over here!" The Don shouted.

Doyle appeared next to Rome as well as a short man with shredded brown hair and violet eyes.

"Don! Quit calling me Nicky! It's girly." He humped angrily.

"Oh come on, Nicky, Your so pretty!" Lola teased.

"Shut up!"

Harry was very confused. "What's going on?"

"We're going to teach you about life in the mob!" Lola laughed. "It'll be fun, don't worry we won't kill you."

Harry liked her, but Lola was very strange. "Um….Okay."

"Mr. Harry Potter is hereby accepted as one of God's Reapers, Doyle," The doctor presented the Don with a small knife. "Will Harry Potter come forward." Harry obeyed. "Hold out your arm." Harry exposed his wrists and braced himself for the worst. The Don sliced a cross on his own wrist, and then re cut Harry's scar. The ebony haired boy winced. The Don pressed their arms together so the blood mixed together. "You are now one of us Harry,"

Harry drew away from the Don holding his wrist with a sense of belonging, a sense of security he'd never felt before."Cool…." Harry drawled.


End file.
